


You, Me and the Devil makes Two

by JustVisible



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal, DT sex, Demon Sex, Dominance Fighting, M/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, a lot of spit and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustVisible/pseuds/JustVisible
Summary: 'Dante got a certain kind of thrill from watching the kid dispatch small fry in that form...'- A fic where Dante struggles with not being the dominant party for once and loves it.





	You, Me and the Devil makes Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anax imperator (anax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anax/gifts).



There was something incredibly satisfying about watching the kid work. As Dante finished cleaning up his side of the office building, he strolled on over to Nero’s side, where the kid was dispatching the rest. He just followed the grunts and yells of a heavy hitter going to town and he found him soon enough.

Unlike Dante, Nero had been careful not to mess up the space _too_ badly. A lot of the desks were still intact, though every time Nero swung his blade, a few more bits of paperwork would fly up by the pull of the air and get incinerated.

His final guy was stronger than the others, a humanoid about 10 feet tall, with horns where his eyes should be. There was an explosion of blue light as Nero’s clothes dissolved away into demonic red hide, covering a naked frame. That ended it quickly; Nero drove a blazing red queen into the creature’s spine and pinned it to the ground, revving a few more times with it impaled, causing it to shriek and grovel at his feet.

Dante got a certain kind of thrill from watching the kid dispatch small fry in that form. He’d barely gotten to flaunt it around Dante since the fight with Vergil. He was certainly a lot prettier than Dante’s form, he’d give him that much. More angelic, weirdly enough. He looked more Nephilim than demon.

“Filthy mutt!” His prey screeched, fear clear in its voice, despite the insult, “We’ll tear you open! Feast on your filth blood!”

“We?” Nero replied coolly, his voice reverberating in a way that sent shivers through Dante’s legs, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your pen pals are the ones that’re going to be feasted on. If worms even go for demon rot.”

“How dare you mock the deaths of my brothers!”

Nero’s hand clasped over its face, and in a tone that made Dante so much worse, said; “Get over it.”

Then he crushed it in his fist, killing it.

The kid either didn’t notice his presence or didn’t care, not until Dante was right behind him. Dante slipped his arms around the lithe demon’s waist and brought that frame flush against himself. Nero went to look over his shoulder at him in surprise, but stopped and allowed red queen to drop to the floor, in favor of reaching back and touch Dante’s face. Dante thought he might’ve caught the edge of a smile, but it was hard to tell after he’d been encouraged by the claw on his face to kiss Nero’s powerful neck.

He smoothed his gloved hands down the muscles of Nero’s rigid abs, then his thighs, feeling each curve and ridge of his hide. Their muscles always seemed to become just that little more defined in their devil forms. Smoother and strong. Same was true for Nero, especially for his ass. Dante ground his half-hard cock against it and groaned. Feeling more aroused, he allowed his fingers to slip between the grooves of Nero’s hide to touch the softer, more sensitive flesh beneath. Nero twitched against him, and there was no hiding the pleasure in his voice.

 “Want me like this?” Nero hummed, as the hand moved to card through Dante’s hair.

“Yes,” Dante growled into his ear.

It sounded down right twisted when Nero chuckled at him, “Fuckin’ reprobate.”

Suddenly Dante was smacked back, crashing through the glass of the conference room. He landed heavily on the table, at an angle that would’ve broken his back if he was human. He immediately straightened up, preparing to fight, only to be rushed by Nero. The boy held him by his arms, so Dante tried to wrestle him with his legs, wrapping over the kid’s shoulders and trying to change their positions, but those fucking spectral wings meant the kid has four arms. Which just made it a numbers game to figure out who was going to win.

Nero looked down at him, Dante pinned in his grasp. The older hunter didn’t know if he liked the look in the kid's eyes. Well, he did, but this wasn’t what he had planned initially. Initially, he wanted to try and see if he could convince Nero to let him be fucked in that form…but from the looks of things…

“Since when did you pick up my bad habits?” Dante asked, trying to squirm, to look around him.

They broken through the entire wall of the conference room. Dante did not want to think about the costs of that, but luckily, Nero wasn't going to let him think about that for too long.

Nero made his way around the other side of the conference table, eyeing up Dante as if he was a dinner spread on thanksgiving. He stopped by Dante’s head, and even licked the blood off one of his talons. Dante realized that must’ve been _his_ blood, from when he accidentally scratched himself on Nero while struggling.

Nero was erect now, that much was blatantly obvious. It was covered in the same rough hide the rest of him was covered in, but under the helmet was a ring of that sensitive blue flesh Dante recognized. From it trailed another line of blue that went down the underside of his erection. With a smirk, Dante knew exactly where he was going to be paying attention, long before that cock was forced between his lips.

Nero had both hands clamped around Dante’s neck as he fucked his mouth. Dante moaned around him, wishing he could rub his own erection, just a little, but the kid wasn’t giving him any freedom.

“Yes,” Nero hissed, “Deeper.”

The older hunter spluttered around him, spit all over his face. Nero curled his fingers, and those long claws pressed into Dante’s skin, threatening to prick him. Suddenly, he was violently dragged off the table by his hair.

He quickly managed to get his feet underneath him, steadying himself as he reasserted his sense of balance, before the hand in his hair forced him face down on the table. Now he was bent over the desk with his ass in the air, the fluids on his cheek soaking into someone’s abandoned paperwork.

His pants were torn down, baring his ass to the air, and it's about then his heart-rate picked up.

“Not bad, old man,” Nero hummed, claws raking up Dante’s back as he pushed his shirt out of the way, “Not bad at all.”

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Dante told him.

“Shame I don’t have a camera on me,” and he sounded genuinely regretful about that.

The kid started rubbing his cock up the cleft of Dante’s ass. It was slick with saliva and pre-cum. It felt…pretty damn good. Hell, it was even coaxing the tight pucker of his hole into loosening up a bit. He realized the kid must be trying use Dante’s spit as lube, and damn if that wasn't hot.

But he was taking too long, like he was intending to hump himself to orgasm. That wasn’t going to be anywhere near enough for Dante. He was keyed up all the way to hell now. He was going to lose his mind if he just chose to just play around, rut against him a few times and then leave him like this. He tried to push back, trick that cock into snagging at his entrance and sinking into him, but with two pairs of hands holding him down, there wasn’t an inch of give for Dante to wiggle. Even if it was to respond in a _good_ way, to drive himself back on that cock, writhe like the whore he was, he couldn’t. All he could do was stand there with his legs apart and take it.

“Nero-…” He whimpered – tried to put into words what he needed – but what he needed was to serve and be used, so fuck what he needed, “..you…you…”

“Having trouble coming up with something?” Nero chuckled darkly, thinking Dante was looking for an insult to throw, “How bout 'uncle-fucker'?”

Dante shot him a glare over his shoulder, but was still grinning, “I’ll show you a fucker, you just let me up off this table. It'll be a lesson you won't forget.”

“Not a chance.” Nero suddenly grabbed Dante by the back of his neck and forced him down harder against the table. “You like being the bitch, don’t you?"

Something crackled in Dante, and he growled in warning before he could stop himself, **_“Watch it.”_**

Nero cocked his head curiously, but taking in Dante’s posture and grunts of pleasure, and just smirked, “Or what?”

He didn't have a response to that, so he just gritted his teeth and tried to will the boy into fucking him already.

But then he felt Nero’s trigger slacken, then drop entirely.

With a tense groan, Nero pulled back. He didn’t feel softer by any means, but there were less obvious ridges and grooves in his cock on his next thrust against Dante’s hole. Dante knew without looking that he was back in his human form again. He took that chance to test the grip on him, wiggling around in Nero’s hold. It earned him the barrel of Nero's gun being pressed against the back of his skull.

“Don’t even think about it,” The kid panted. He sounded exhausted. Poor thing.

“Take five if you need it, kid.”

 “Oh trust me, I don’t.”

And as if to prove it, he drove his cock all the way inside, _hard_ , hard enough to cause the older hunter to cry out and arch off the table.

The kid rocked back, almost pulling out all the way, and drove right in again, just as hard. It was like someone had driven a steel rod into Dante’s kidney up through his ass. Nero’s pace was downright _bruising._ His sphincter was on fire. Like something might’ve torn, then re-mended, then torn again.

“Easy-...easy, kid.” Dante hissed breathlessly through being rocked against the edge of the table, “I’m not as young as I-..ughn-...use to be...!”

Nero placed blue rose to the side. Not that it was a real threat, but Dante kind of missed it.

 “Now who needs five?” He mocked.

Dante growled and tugged against the spectral hands around his wrists, “I’m not that _old,_ either.”

Even so, Nero reeled it in a bit, and Dante was wordlessly grateful.

The kid bit into his shoulder and the older hunter _arched_ into it, feeling his cock harden underneath him from the dull pain.

Nero showed his age in the amateurish way he moved. But when he stopped to readjust, pulling Dante further off the edge of the table to meet his thrusts, it didn’t exactly feel like an accident when he started hitting his prostate dead on.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Nero breathed after a few minutes going at it.

Dante just grunted at him, not really in the mood for talking. Then Nero bit him again, and this time, he broke skin.

Another shock of blue ripped through Dante and he cried out at he felt the surge of Nero’s trigger through his ass.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Dante moaned, “Holy...shit…!”

The kid picked up on his previous fucking, more controlled, yet still animalistic. The kid was almost purring as he lapped at the residual smears of blood from the new bite he'd given him. The moment it stopped bleeding, he prickled the back of his neck to create a new source of blood to suckle at. Dante dizzily wondered if he was tapping into his reservoir to keep himself triggered. He didn’t know if that would even work, but it was hot none-the-less.

But now, there was a bigger issue and it was a growing at the back of Dante's mind.

 _No,_ He thought, _come on now, I’m just starting to have some fun._

But the devil didn’t care and never will. Being surrounded as well as filled by someone else, something else, was a challenge to his very nature that he couldn’t just ignore.

 _“Nero,”_ He tried to say in warning and he could hear in his own voice how close he was to triggering.

But Nero just bit down harder, growling in warning himself, and raked a claw down Dante’s side.

There was a surge of red energy, blasting away the blue. Dante pushed up from the table and he turned on Nero, intending to take him by his long mane of hair and throw him to the ground and fuck him, fuck him till he admitted who was the strongest, writhe underneath his superior, his master, as he moaned his master's name-…

But he never got that far.

He had triggered, but all he’d succeeded was ending up on his back. He tried to fight the talons holding his thighs apart, his arms locked above him on the table still. Nero was grinning down at him, eyes blazing under his pure white fringe. His cock was absolutely dripping.

“Oh no, you don’t,” The kid chuckled, a tongue darting to lap at the smear of blood across his cheek, “You’re _mine_.”

Dante snarled up at him, trying to wrestle free from his clutches, but could do nothing but watch as the younger demon’s cock disappeared between Dante’s legs again.

He threw his head back and cried out as the dull cramp in his belly gave way to that intense, raw sensation of being filled up again. It was as if Dante taking on his demon form didn’t make a difference at all. 

He needed to get up. He needed to get free and show this boy his place. But he couldn’t, he honestly couldn’t. The fact that Nero could handle him at his worst now, take from him, make him submit, is what made suffering through his demon’s rebellion an absolute pleasure. He felt humiliated, and yet, inexplicably aroused.

His lips curled over his fangs as Nero fucked him. He gave a wordless, bestial growl, which earned him a hand around his throat, gripping down on his windpipe.

“Be a good boy,” Nero warned, voice dropping low, eyes mirroring the flame that were no doubt in Dante's own.

But soon Dante dropped his form and returned to his human flesh. His moans lost their echoing thrum, and he was just reduced to scrap meat. The hand on his neck released him, and Nero’s long, demonic tongue licked a line up his throat in praise, purring at the texture of Dante’s stubble. Dante turned his head to the side, inviting the bite that soon followed.

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _take it. Use me. Use me as if I was human.  
_

But he was starting to notice his mistake. That gap between triggering had closed quickly, and he was back at the boiling point once more. By cancelling it so soon, then holding it off over and over again, he’d inadvertently backed up a large reservoir of power. The next time he triggered-...

 _It’s useless,_ He told himself, hoping that placebo will work, _Nero’s got you._

Which just made his blood sing even brighter with energy, and he had to grit his teeth. As if grinding them will stop them from forming into points. If he really wanted to end this, if he really hated it so much, there was still a way to turn the tables on this kid, but he simply didn’t want to.

“Fuck,” Nero purred, “Fuck…I’m gonna cum in you.”

 _“Don’t.”_ Dante growled.

Nero’s voice was separating as he hissed, annoyed, but he stopped moving his hips, “You don’t want me to?”

 _“No…”_ Dante threw his head back against the table, and the demonic thrum left his voice, “Do it. You can do it.”

Nero obviously enjoyed seeing him struggle because then he said, “Say it. Say what you want me to do.”

 _You little shit,_ He thought, but too horny to debate.

“I want your cum,” Dante whimpered heatedly, “Do it. Cum in me. Fill me up.”

“You’re the boss,” He said.

The sounds of Nero fucking his ass open were sloppy and wet from the makeshift lube. It was purely about Nero’s own pleasure now. Dante’s body was just a means to an end; just something to get off on. That fact just made it so much better, and so much worse.

Dante was losing a sense of self, his mind tunneling in on the sensation of a cock dragging in and out of him, loosening up his hole. It was dangerous for him to go down into that space, where he felt like meat for Nero to use, because the more he fell, the less control he had over himself. The less predictable things became. There was no telling what his devil would do with his mind preoccupied. 

“Let go, Dante,” Nero’s voice was trembling with more than just power, scuttling on the edge now, “Fucking cum, you bastard. Come on.”

 _Nero can handle it_ , he told himself, and let go as Nero came inside of him.

 

He couldn’t exactly remember what happened next, only that it felt _amazing_.

It was almost like he was outside his own body, and still wasn’t entirely back in it when he started to come too. He found his hand had clamped around the smaller demon’s throat – a large, red claw – effortlessly lifting it up. Its spectral wings battered him, trying to regain control, but he simply summoned some blades to pin its wings down to the table like a taxidermy butterfly. Some distant voice remarked that this thing had a name but Dante couldn’t recall it. He recalled it was a ‘him’ though. Him.

Dante drove his cock between 'his' legs and made him scream. The pretty demon, though surprised, seemed to like that. Their power was sparking off each other, driving each other to stay alight. 

“Dante,” The little demon said, and suddenly a name returned to him.

 _“Nero,”_ he hissed back before thrusting again, causing the pretty demon named Nero to buck off the table.

Nero, yes, Nero was curling away from the dick inside him and yet digging his heels into Dante’s ass to keep them connected. He got up on the table and almost folded Nero in half, his legs thrown over Dante's enormous, armored shoulders, before driving into him again. The new position squeezed a few more drizzles of cum out of his soft cock, dripping onto his face. The sight of that pretty face dirtied by fluids, both blood and cum, was something else.

He reached up and tried to kiss Dante, but there were no lips to kiss, only a line of fangs and a hellish tongue, that came out to snake into his mouth. it was the only ‘kiss’ he could offer, and the small demon was pleased with that much of an effort.

 _“Mine,”_ said Dante, his Sin DT distorting the words to sound like it bubbled out from the pits of hell.

He touched the devil-spawn's pretty face as he drove into its pretty arse and said, _“mine,”_ again, because he wanted this demon to belong to him. Nero was entirely his, human and demon both. He’d kill anyone who tried to take this from him.

He jackhammered into the kid a few more times, before letting out a hissing sigh as he finally reached his climax. The tension that had been building throughout their little session released from his body when he came, like he’d finally taken back what was his.

Nero seemed to visibly lax after the devil’s cum had filled him. His eyes closed with a deep exhale, and he dropped his trigger, clearly thinking it was over.

It wasn’t. The demon pulled out, only to let a long line of spit drip from his tongue, coating the length of his cock. Then, with little else of a pause, he drove back inside with renewed vigor.  It caused the kid's eyes to shoot open in shock, crying out as his insides were rearranged to accommodate his conqueror’s girth once more.


End file.
